The New Arrival
by RockManx770
Summary: A new student with remarkable skill and powerful cards enroll. He soon realizes that he can't escape who he truly is, nor can he escape his two Duel Spirits. OCxAlexis The OC is using the deck that I have. Chapter 9 is up!
1. Chapter 1 The New Jaden

"So… This is where I test for Duel Academy?" a boy named Jeffrey said as he looked at the huge Kaiba Corp. building.

As he walked through the door, many young duelists came out moping.

'What's with those guys?' Jeffrey thought as they disappeared out of sight. 'I guess it's my turn…'

He then approached the registration counter, and saw a funny looking man whom he can't tell the gender of. The man was tall and was clad with a blue Duel Blazer. He also had a long, pointy chin as well as what alarmingly looked like lipstick assuming he was a male gender.

"Uh… Hello? I'm here to test for admission for Duel Academy." Jeffrey said.

"I'm sorry, young scholar," said the clown like man. "But our registrations are closed, do try again next year."

"Oh c'mon! Give a guy a break here!" Jeffrey said.

"Rules are rules my boy. I don't make them up." He said with satisfaction in his tone.

As Jeffrey began to walk away, an idea appeared in his head. He pointed at the man.

"How about I duel you for my admission?" Jeffrey said.

The man pointed at himself and laughed. "HA! A tyke like you? Duel me? Maybe you should give me a break!"

"No! I'm serious!" said Jeffrey. "Unless of course, you're afraid."

This definitely angered the cross-gendered clown man.

"I Dr. Crowler am not a coward! If you still wish to duel me for your admission, then meet me inside the dome in 5 minutes!" Dr. Crowler shouted. "But remember this! You brought it upon yourself!"

The next thing Jeffrey knew, he was strapped with a Duel Disk in the dueling arena with his opponent in front of him. He admitted that the duel dome looked great outside but inside was even more outstanding. The people watching his duel with the clown man was attracting much attention, especially from few certain people in the stands. Three of them were wearing red blazers, another wearing yellow, and finally two others wearing blue. They looked very interested in the upcoming match.

"Wow, this is great." Said a boy with brown hair. "Another duelist making fun of clown man! I feel that I have passed on my legacy."

A shorter blue haired boy patted him on the back. "Yeah Jay. You're definitely becoming famous."

"I am aren't I Sy?" said the boy refered to as Jaden Yuki.

A female duelist in blue and white clothing turned to the two boys. "Don't assume anything yet. They haven't even started."

"Oh have a little fun will ya Alexis?" said Jaden. "Anyone mocking clown man over there is definitely going to win any duel."

Alexis shook her head but grinned slightly. He was right, after all he did do it before. A taller man to her right side just stood, trying to watch the upcoming duel.

"I wonder…"

"Okay, now pick a number from 1-3." Jeffrey said.

"Why should I?" said Crowler demandingly.

"Oh it just helps me decide how quickly I will mop the floor with you." Said Jeffrey from the other side of the duel arena.

"Very funny. So long as it will finally allow us to duel, I choose one and a half." He said impatiently as he strapped on his duel disk. Crowler drew his first five cards

"Nice! This will be quick! I hope you're ready!" Said Jeffrey as he drew a deck of cards from one of his boxes and inserted it into his duel disk.

Crowler – 4000 LP.

Jeffrey – 4000 LP

Jeffrey then drew his first set of five cards as well as his first draw card. Jeffrey smiled at his hand.

"I summon Silent Magician LV 4 (1000/1000)onto the field in attack mode." He said as a white and bluish female magician appeared in his side of the field. "I also set one face down card on the field, and that's it for turn number one."

"My turn boy." Said Crowler as he drew his card.

"I play graceful charity. This card lets me draw three cards but I have to discard two others. Then I place two face down cards and play heavy storm." He said with glee as a giant gust of wind appeared and destroyed his facedowns. As they were destroyed, two golden wormlike monsters appeared in play.

"Before my card is destroyed, I activate it! Threatening roar!" He shouted. "Now you can't attack me for the duration of this turn. Crowler grimaced but continued his turn.

"No matter. My two face down cards were actually statue of the wicked!" he said. "When they are destroyed as face down cards, two statue of the wicked tokens come to play with 1000 attack points, but doesn't matter because they won't stay for very long!"

"This can't be good." Jeffrey thought to himself.

"I sacrifice both tokens to summon Ancient Gear Golem (3000/3000)!" he said as the tokens shattered and were replaced by a giant mechanical and bronze looking monster. "Since I can't declare an attack this turn, thanks to your threatening roar, I end my turn."

Jeffrey smiled and drew his card. "I guess you picked a good number after all clown man!"

Crowler narrowed his eyes.

"I summon Marauding Captain (1200/400)! His special ability allows me to summon a level four or lower warrior type monster, and I choose Mataza The Zapper (1300/800)!" he said as an armored soldier with two swords as well as a samurai with green armor came into play.

"Now I play card destruction. Now both of us must discard our hands and draw a new hand with the same amount of cards in our previous hands." He said as he discarded his only card from his hand and drew a new card from his deck. Crowler did the same and drew two cards. Jeffrey grinned.

"Now that you drew five cards in total, I get to activate my Silent Magician's special effect. You see by sacrificing her with five counters, I get to special summon her most powerful form. Now I summon you, Silent Magician LV 8 (3500/1000)!" he said as his shorter creature was replaced with a taller and more powerful looking magician.

Crowler's eyes widened.

"Heh. I take it that you know what's coming clowny!" he said. "Silent Magician LV 8, attack and destroy Ancient Gear Golem."

The magician pointed her scepter at the towering creature. In an instant, it was shattered to a million tiny pieces as well as dealing 500 points of battle damage to Crowler.

Crowler – 3500 LP.

"Bear with me rainbow the clown, your suffering will end shortly because my captain and Mataza still want a piece of your life points. Now Marauding Captain, attack his life points directly." He said as the creature with two swords ran towards Crowler and slashed him with both of his blades.

Crowler – 2300 LP.

"Your turn Mataza, attack him directly."

The green samurai ran towards Jeffrey's opponent at breakneck speed and slashed at him with his sword.

Crowler – 1000 LP.

Crowler was thrown aback but smiled.

"Hah! Good try but I'm still breathing here! Your pitiful samurai didn't cut me down after all!"

"Did you hear that Mataza? Clown man just made fun of you without acknowledging your special ability to attack twice in the same turn." Said Jeffrey as the green samurai readied for another assault.

"No! Not again!" Crowler said in horror, raising his hands over his face for protection, not that it mattered.

"I don't know what you mean by "again" but that doesn't matter does it? Now Mataza The Zapper, attack his life points once more and end this duel!" he shouted as the green samurai dashed towards Crowler and sliced again. Strangely though, his second slash seemed somewhat harder than the first…

Crowler – 0000 LP.

Jeffrey – 4000 LP.

Crowler was slammed to the wall and fell to the floor as the duel ended with Jeffrey's victory. Jeffrey's monster's vanished as the crowd around him went wild.

Jaden's mouth dropped when the duelist below him defeated Crowler in half the amount of turns it took him to win when he dueled against the clown man. Jaden smiled nonetheless.

"Well, so long as clown man gets what he deserves then I'm happy." He said as he clapped with the rest of the students.


	2. Chapter 2 Of to school With a delay

After the duel, the new applicant, Jeffrey defeated Dr. Crowler, Jeffrey and the new applicants who passed the test, rode the huge school helicopter to Duel Academy.

"Well, looks like this is good-bye for now, main land." Jeffrey said as he took one last look at his hometown before going off.

When everyone had boarded, the pilot had started up the engine and took off.

When they took off, nothing much had happened, nothing more to see other than the blue sky and the sea gulls swooping down trying to catch lunch.

"Man, I knew I should've brought my PSP along, this is so boring!" Jeffrey thought as he was already feeling home sick.

Everyone was excitedly chit chatting about how cool it would be to be enrolled in one of the finest dueling schools. They also chatted about other tactics on defeating other monsters and anything else their opponent could dish out. Jeffrey was about to join in on their conversation, but he already knew what they were talking about, and so much more. The 3 kids to his right were talking about whether or not they could chain a Royal Decree using a Dust Tornado.

'Of course you can… So long as Dust Tornado was not what Royal Decree countered, and they have to be on the same chain.' Jeffrey muttered to himself.

One of the kids that were talking heard him mutter and turned to him.

"You know about this? So why are you wearing a Slifer Red blazer?" said the boy.

"Uh, I don't know, I just picked using eenie meenie, minee moe…" Jeffrey said as he started feeling a little stupid.

"Well, for you to have landed on Slifer Red, than you must have horrible luck. But since you seem to know the rules of the game, then you must be a fairly good duelist."

'You have no idea…' Jeffrey thought to himself.

"I'm Jaren by the way, and you are?" he said

"Name's Jeffrey." He introduced.

Just as the mood lightened up for Jeffrey, mysterious cloaked figures came from the back of the helicopter. They were all armed with hand guns, as they threateningly pointed them at everyone.

"Alright! If you brats want to live, then you'll do as I say!" said the cloaked figure in the middle.

"We Rare Hunters demand that you hand over your dueling decks this instant!" shouted the Hunter to the left.

As everyone was about to willingly surrender their decks, Jeffrey had an idea.

"So, you want our cards just because yours are how can I say this… CHEAP and USELESS?" Jeffrey said praying upon the Rare Hunters' weakness of pride.

"You insolent brat! Our decks are filled with rare and powerful cards!" the Rare Hunter said with anger in his voice.

"Right… With the Cards that you have, anyone will consider every card to be rare." Jeffrey sneered.

"Grr…! Let me shut this punk's mouth!" the Rare Hunter to the right shouted.

"No, I'll handle this…" the Rare Hunter to the middle said. "You show some back bone, kid… Tell you what, I'll duel you. If I win, then everyone hands over their decks, if you win, then we'll let you go free, and I'll even give you my deck!"

"Hm… Not bad! I accept your challenge." Jeffrey said.

The pilots then landed the helicopter on a small island. Both the Rare Hunter and Jeffrey stepped out of the chopper along with the students and the other two Rare Hunters.

"Alright kid, let's Duel!" the Rare Hunter said

Jeffrey – 4000 LP

Rare Hunter – 4000 LP

"Alright, I'll go first!" the Rare Hunter shouted as he drew his card. "First, I play Painful Choice!" the Rare Hunter declared as he took out his Deck "This lets me take 5 cards from my deck and you have to choose 1 of them and I'm allowed to keep that card but the rest, I'll have to discard to my grave yard."

Jeffrey had thought that the holographic images had been glitched, because he couldn't believe his eyes…

"Say what! All 5 pieces of Exodia, the Forbidden One!" Jeffrey said in awe as he could deny no longer the truth, all 5 pieces of Exodia, the Forbidden One stood right before him!

"Yes, boy, like I've said before, we Rare Hunters thrive on 'acquiring' these powerful cards!" the Rare Hunter gloated. "Now choose!"

'Hm… It's either he's has to retire soon, or he must have something grand planned.' Jeffrey thought. "I pick, the Right Arm of the Forbidden One!" Jeffrey declared.

"Very well, boy, then I set one card face down, and end my turn!" the Rare Hunter declared.

"Alright, my move!" Jeffrey said as he drew his card. "Hm… I summon Silent Magician LV 4, in attack mode!" Jeffrey declared as the Silent Magician (1000/1000) appeared before him. "Now, I set one card face down and I play Card Destruction!" Jeffrey declared. "With this, both of us have to discard our hand and draw cards equal to how many we discarded!"

"Heh, you only helped me, boy!" the Rare Hunter said with glee as he stared into his new hand.

"But it also helped me as well, you see, every time you draw a card, Silent Magician LV 4 gains a spell counter, and if I have 5 spell counters on her, then I'm allowed to summon her more powerful form of Silent Magician LV 8!" Jeffrey explained as his Silent Magician was replaced by a taller, and more powerful version of itself, Silent Magician LV 8 (3500/1000) "Now, Silent Magician, attack the Rare Hunter's face down card!" Jeffrey declared as the Silent Magician's attack revealed that the face down card was the Right Arm of the Forbidden One!

"Heh, thanks for that! It was a part of my grand plan. Now my turn!" the Rare Hunter declared as he drew his card. "You fell right into my trap, a costly mistake for now, I play Contract with Exodia!"

"Say what!" Jeffrey shouted in horror as he realized the Rare Hunter's true plan.

"Now, with all 5 pieces of Exodia in my grave yard, I'm allowed to play this card, which allows me to summon the Almighty Exodia Necross!" the Rare Hunter shouted as a great threat was revealed before him, Exodia Necross (1800/0000) "HAHAHAHA! I shall enjoy this, for you see, Exodia Necross can't be destroyed in battle or the effects of monsters, magic, or traps! You can't win!"

'Oh crap!' Jeffrey thought as he stared into the eyes of Exodia Necross.

"Now, I play, United We Stand!" the Rare Hunter said. "This rare equip spell card allows my Exodia Necross to gain 800 attack points for every monster in my field."

"Not much of a power boost there." Jeffrey said as he was soon about to be corrected.

"Now, I play Scape Goat, which gives me 4 sheep tokens and gives my Necross an extra power boost of 3200 attack points because of United We Stand!" the Rare Hunter declared as Exodia Necross now had 5800 attack points! "Now, Exodia Necross, obliterate Silent Magician LV 8!" and with that command, Exodia Necross had blasted a perpetual beam of energy to Silent Magician LV 8, shattering her into countless shards.

Rare Hunter – 4000 LP

Jeffrey – 1700 LP

"It's not over yet!" Jeffrey said as he drew a card and smiled. "Actually, it's over, for you anyway!"

"Heh! You've got to be kidding me!" the Rare Hunter shouted.

"Oh it is! Now I play my face down card Call of the Haunted, which lets me bring back a monster from my grave yard, and I choose a card that I discarded from Card Destruction! Meet Cybernetic Magician (2400/1000)!" Jeffrey declared as a Magician clad in white appeared before him. "And now I play Riryoku! This lets me take half of your Exodia Necross's attack points and transfer it to my Cybernetic Magician (5300/1000)!"

"Impossible, you can't do that!" the Rare Hunter shouted.

"Yeah it's possible because my Riryoku isn't destroying your Necross, now is it?" Jeffrey said. "Now, I use Cybernetic Magician's ability by discarding a card, I'm allowed to turn any monster, regardless of it's stats and turn it into a 2000 attack point monster!" now, Exodia Necross had been reduced to (2000/1000). "Now, the card that will finish you, I play MegaMorph! It lets me if my life points are lower than yours to double my Cybernetic Magician's attack points (10800/1000)!"

"Wh-what! That has so much attack points!" the Rare Hunter said as he started to flinch in fear.

"Now, I'm aware that your monster can survive, but your life points are an exception! Cybernetic Magician, end this duel!" Jeffrey declared as his Cybernetic Magician blasted a huge energy beam at Exodia Necross. Although Necross wasn't blown into a million pieces, the Rare Hunter took the pain.

Rare Hunter – 0000 LP (actually it's –4800 LP)

Jeffrey – 1700 LP

"This duel is over, you've lost!" Jeffrey said as the Rare Hunter was knocked unconscious by Cybernetic Magician's blast. Jeffrey emerged as the victor of the duel.

"Impossible! How can our master lose!" shouted one of the Rare Hunters in fear. "No matter, time for us to make our---- oof!"

Then, a pair of extremely strong looking marines wearing scuba-diving gear snuck behind the other two Rare Hunters and knocked them both unconscious.

"Sir, coast is clear, we've apprehended the three Rare Hunters and all of the Duel Academy students are safe." The Marine said to the Radio.

"Alright, son, we'll be there soon." The radio talked back as the Marine switched off the link.

"Good work kid, you're one heck of a duelist." The Marine said as he approached the Rare Hunter. "We'll take it from here."

"Hold on a minute, first I've got to do something first…" Jeffrey said as he removed all the cards in the Rare Hunter's Duel Disk and gave him a good kick on the ribs. "Okay, he's all yours."

Then, in no time at all, another helicopter came and landed had arrived to take the new Academy students on their way to Duel Academy…


	3. Chapter 3 A Rough Welcoming

The euphoria of Jeffrey's victory over the Rare Hunter went on for quite awhile until the new students landed on the academy's landing strip. All the new students had assembled in the auditorium, as did several of the teachers.

"Hello and welcome young ones, my name is Chancellor Shepard, of Duel Academy." He introduced. "Here in Duel Academy, you'll be assigned dorms depending on how you ranked, Blue for Obelisks, Yellow for Ra, and last but not least, Red for Slifer. In 6 pm, the welcoming dinner will be held in each of your dorms, so don't be late, but until then, you're free to do whatever you please."

With that, everyone was dismissed.

"Oh well, might as well go on to my dorm." Jeffrey said as he took out the PDA that he was given on the flight and searched for the Slifer Red dorm.

As he walked pass the hall way, a duel caught his attention.

An Obelisk blue clad in his Blue Duel Blazer was dueling a blue-haired Slifer Red student .

"This duel is over! I summon Goblin Attack Force (2300/0000) in attack mode and play the equip spell card Axe of Despair which raises the attack power of my monster by 1000 points!" the Obelisk declared. "Now, Goblin Attack Force, attack Gyroid!"

"Not so fast, I activate my Gyroid's special effect. You see, once per turn if Gyroid would be destroyed as a result of battle, I can choose to save it. So my creature stays safe!" said the opposing player.

"You think that matters, Slifer scum?" he said, clearly insulting the poor boy. "You only have 2000 life points left! Your monster may live to fight but you won't until another day." He said.

The battalion of goblins made their assault on the helicopter looking creature, and dealt 2300 points of damage to the opponent's life points. The owner of the Gyroid's life points then dropped to zero. The boy with the red blazer and light blue hair dropped to his knees.

"HAHAHAHA! You lose punk! Now, your rarest card is mine!" the boy said as he seized the Slifer's duel disk and took out a card from it. "So, this is Zane's little brother? This makes me wonder how are you even related to him."

"Hey! Are you okay?" Jeffrey said as he rushed to his aid.

"HAHAHAHA! Power Bond eh? This will make a fine addition to my collection, little Syrus!" he said as he waved Power Bond Syrus' face.

"Give that back Jhesse! My brother gave me that card!" Syrus said as he tried to reach for the card but Jhesse woud just make sure that it was out of his reach.

"Hey give that back!" Jeffrey shouted

"Heh, he wagered his rarest card against mine to defend his brother's honor and now look at what it has done to him." Jhesse said with pleasure. "I think I'll put this card to good use as a toilet paper…"

"Why do you pick on him when you know all too well that you'll win? Is it because you're a coward?" Jeffrey taunted.

"Heh, us Obelisks are the best, I wouldn't mind stepping on you, Slifer slacker." Jhesse said

"I don't know, I just beat Clown Man cough Mrs. Vermin Gayman that you call head master of the Obsolete Obelisks." Jeffrey insulted.

"I'll make you eat those words you Slifer slime!" Jhesse said as he re-inserted his deck on his Duel Disk. "Let's go, Slifer Slacker, if you win, I'll give back Syrus' Power Bond, but if you lose you give me your rarest card!"

"Fine!" Jeffrey shouted as he strapped on his Duel Disk and put on his Deck

"Let's Duel!" Jeffrey and Jhesse declared as they drew their 5 cards.

Jeffrey – 4000 LP

Jhesse – 4000 LP

"Syrus!" a voice called out.

"Huh? Jaden! Alexis! Bastion! What are you doing here?" Syrus said.

"Well, we heard you were dueling Jhesse, what happened?" Jaden said.

"I lost…" Syrus moped.

"Why that no good… Where is he! I'll beat the living daylights out of him in a duel!" Jaden roared in anger.

"Well, you'll have to wait because look who's dueling…" Bastion pointed.

"Hey! It's that kid who beat Dr. Crowler!" Alexis said.

"Heh you'll have to wait Jaden, one victim at a time." Jhesse said.

"I guarantee you, that you'll be the victim." Jeffrey said as he drew his card. "I set one card face down and play a monsterface downdefense mode. That's all for now."

"That's all period, my draw!" Jhesse said as he drew a card. "I summon Gemni Elf (1900/0900)"

A pair of Elves then appeared on Jhesse's side of the field, ready to attack.

"Gemni Elf, attack his face down monster!" Jhesse declared as the two elves charged at the face down card.

"Heh, that won't matter much because you attacked my Skilled White Magican (1700/1900)!" Jeffrey said as a magician clad in white was revealed.

The attacks of both monsters were repelled as the two elves withdrew.

"Now that you attacked, I'm able to activate this trap card Magician's Circle!" Jeffrey declared. "You see, if a Spellcaster type monster attacks, we both summon a Spellcaster monster from our decks, and I know just the one, come forth Skilled Dark Magician (1900/1700)!"

"Well, in that case, I summon another Gemni Elf (1900/0700) in attack mode!" Jhesse said as a second pair of elves appeared on his side. "I set two cards face down. Your move Slacker!"

"Hm… Skilled Dark and White Magicians… Now where have I heard them from…?" Bastion thought.

"Fine!" Jeffrey said as he drew a card. "I set 2 cards face down, your move!"

"With pleasure!" Jhesse said as he drew a card. "I Mystical Space Typhoon! This lets me destroy a magic card on your field, and I choose the one on the right!"

And then a huge typhoon hit one of Jeffrey's face down card, and revealed it as it was shattered into a million pieces!

"No, my Mirror Force!" Jeffrey shouted.

"Heh! Too obvious! Now I play Card Destruction, this forces both of us to discard our hands and draw cards equal to our previous hand." Jhesse said as both of them discarded cards and drew the same amount as was discarded. "Now I play Axe of Despair which lets me boost the attack power of my Gemni Elf's (2900/0700) attack by 1000 points!"

"This isn't good!" Jeffrey said.

"Now I play Call of the Haunted! This lets me special summon a monster from my graveyard, and I choose Luster Dragon (1900/1600)!" Jhesse said as a vicious sapphire dragon appeared to do battle. "Next, I summon Spear Dragon (1900/0000) in attack mode!"

Once more, another dragon had appeared, ready to do battle for his master.

"Now, Gemni Elf! Attack SkilledWhite Magician!" Jhesse declared.

"Not so fast, I play Negate Attack!" Jeffrey declared as a barrier appeared in time to protect SkilledWhite Magician. "This trap negates your attack and makes you proceed directly to your Main Phase 2!"

"Grr…! You got lucky! I'll end my turn for now…" Jhesse said.

"That was close… If that attack had gone through, then this guy would've taken a huge blow to his life points." Alexis thought.

"My turn!" Jeffrey said as he drew his card, and grinned. "This duel is over."

"Go ahead, i'd like to see you try! You can't get passed my army!" Jhesse said.

"Oh I will. Now I activate Skilled Dark and White Magician's special effects, you see, for every spell you and/or I activate, both my magicians get a spell counter, and now that they have 3 I'll sacrifice both of them to summon monsters that the King of Games himself had used!" Jeffrey declared as both of his magicians vanished "Now I summon Dark Magician and Buster Blader! In attack mode!"

Then, the Dark Magician (2500/2100) clad in his purple armor as well as the Buster Blader (2600/2300) wielding his huge sword had appeared in place of Jeffrey's two magicians.

Jaden had stood there in awe, monsters of his idol, Yugi Motto (or at least cards that are similar) had appeared before his very eyes.

"Now, I play Polymerization! Fusing my Dark Magician and Buster Blader to become one! I summon Dark Paladin (2900/2400)!" Jeffrey declared as the Dark Magician and Buster Blader was sucked into the polymerization vortex and in place of the two, the Dark Paladin, wielding a threatening looking sword came out. "Now for my magician's special effect, it gains 500 attack points for every dragon type monster on our field and graveyard!"

"I have 2 dragons on my field and 2 on my graveyard! No! That gives Dark Paladin 2000 extra attack points!" Jhesse said in horror.

"Yep, now my magician has 4900 attack points." Jeffrey said casually. "Now, the card that will deliver the final blow Diffusion Wave Motion! By paying 1000 Life Points, my Magician can attack all your monsters at the same time, cool, huh?"

"No way! I can't lose like this!" Jhesse said as the Dark Paladin readied itself for a massive assault.

"It's over, Jhesse! Dark Paladin, end this duel!" Jeffrey commanded as the Dark Paladin unleashed a barrage of energy attacks that sliced through Jhesse's monsters like hot butter and knife.

Jeffrey – 3000 LP

Jhesse – 0000 LP (It's actually –7000 LP, but who's complaining?)

"You lose! Now give back Syrus' card!" Jeffrey said as hewalked through the hologram of the fadingDark Paladin.

"Gr…! I'll get you back for this, Slifer Slacker!" Jhesse said as he threw Power Bond back to Syrus.

"Sure, anytime, blue bum…" Jeffrey said as he turned away from the defeated Obelisk and gave him the finger as he walked away.

Jaden, Alexis, Syrus, and Bastion stood there, awe struck with the awesome display of power that was just showed.

"You okay now?" Jeffrey said

"Yeah, thanks for helping me." Syrus said

"What can I say? People like him just annoy me." Jeffrey said.

"That was an awesome duel!" Jaden said. "I mean, you practically bombed that guy with Dark Paladin!"

"He lost so much life points that he'd lose the next duel for sure." Bastion laughed

"Yeah, he just got me worked up by being a jerk." Jeffrey said.

"Well, not all Obelisks are like that." Alexis said as she walked to him. "He just like many Obelisks are just jerks to the kids in the Slifer Red Dorm."

"I see that much." Jeffrey said as he recalled all the demeaning words that Jhesse had said to him. "Too bad, that kind of attitude will be the end of those kinds of people one of these days. I guess they'll have to learn that sooner or later."

Suddenly, the PA went off...

"All students please report to your respective dorms for your welcoming feast." a voice said.

"Well, we'd better get going, see ya!" Jaden said as they all parted for their respective dorms.


	4. Chapter 4 Blades, Cards and Love

Jeffrey had sat with his new friends, Syrus, Jaden, Chumley, and Chazz.

"Man this is so good! Why do people insist that they're disgusting?" Jeffrey said as he stuffed his face with rice and some chicken.

"Yeah, same here." Chumley said as he stiffed even more in his mouth.

"Mmmm! You said it!" Jaden said asking for seconds.

"It's not that bad I guess, but I like the Obelisk's better." Chazz said.

"You were an Obelisk?" Jeffrey said with surprise in his tone. "How'd you end up as an Slifer?"

"Long story. How about you? You're pretty good from what I've heard, how'd you end up here?" Chazz said.

"Well, I picked using eenie meenie minee moe." Jeffrey replied as laughter roared across their table.

Hours later, the Slifers finished their meals and enjoyed a lively chat with one another before going to bed. Jaden, Jeffrey, Chazz, Syrus and Chumlet enjoyed a room together

The next day… The 5 boys found themselves rushing to class.

"Oh man! I can't believe we over slept!" Jeffrey shouted as he ran as fast as his two legs could carry him.

"Man, we're so dead! Dr. Crowler will have our heads!" Syrus said with a mixture of panic and exhaustion in his voice.

"I hate running!" Chunley said.

Minutes later, they had gotten to class, fortunately, Dr. Crowler himself was late…

"Man, you guys lucked out. Looks like you aren't the only ones who pulled off and all nighter." Alexis said to the exhausted kids that took their seats.

"Good morning class." Dr. Crowler said with exhaustion in his voice.

After taking role, Dr. Crowler had begun his lectures on effect monster cards…

"As you can see, effect monster cards are very effective in both offense and defense, now class, can you tell me one trap that can be used for both?" Dr. Crowler said as mostly the Obelisks raised their hands. "Hm… You the new kid, Jeffrey name one effect monster card that can be used in both offense and defense?"

"Well, I can think of one. Um… Fiber Jar." Jeffrey replied. "You see depending on how it's used it can be both offensive and defensive."

"Well, can you prove how it's like that then?" Crowler said.

"Well, that's easy, if it's attacked, it clears the field, graveyard, and hand, which is how it can be used in a defensive way." Jeffrey replied. "If you activate it on your turn when you haven't summoned anything yet, it clears your opponent's field, and if you draw a monster, you can attack your opponent's life points directly. That's how it can be used in an offensive way. Is that enough for you?"

"Oooooh!" the class said.

"Gr… If you know so much then you wouldn't mind me doubling your homework then?" Crowler said.

"Say what! You can't do that just because I answered right!" Jeffrey said as his head fell on his desk.

"Yes, I Dr. Vellion Crowler can give you double homework." He said with satisfaction in his voice.

"Vellion? I thought it was Dr. Vermin Clownman back there." Jeffrey said as it followed with a roar of laughter among the class.

"Gr… How about…" but Dr. Crowler was interrupted with the bell and a stampede of students out of the class.

"Dang! That Crowler guy is harsh! What did I ever do to him!" Jeffrey said as he walked with his friends.

"Well, Clown Man over there hates us Slifers, especially the ones that beat him and his students." Jaden explained. "Heh, he tried to get Syrus and I expelled too many times for me to even to care to count."

"Man, isn't there any other Obelisk that's not acting like a dirt bag in front of Slifers? Except for probably Alexis or Zane." Jeffrey said.

"Hm… Nope…" Syrus said.

"That stinks…" Jeffrey said as he took out his schedule. "Hm… Looks like I'll have P.E. next. So see you guys!"

Then with that, he went off to the gymnasium.

"Hey! Alexis!" Jeffrey said as he immediately spotted her.

"Oh hey Jeff, so you're in my class too?" she said.

"Looks like it." Jeffrey said.

"Hey! Stop talking to my Obelisk Blue pixie!" shouted a voice. "Out of the way slacker! She's mine!"

"Give it a rest Harrington. With that attitude, there's no way I'll even consider you." Alexis said coldly.

"If I catch you talking to her, then I'll pulverize you!" Harrington said threateningly as he crunched his knuckles.

"Right…" Jeffrey said.

Just before things intensified, a voice magnified with megaphones filled the Gymnasium.

"Okay class, I will sub for your Gym teacher today." It was none other than Dr. Crowler himself. "Ms. Fontain is ill at the moment, so she's taking a rest."

"Oh crap! Why!" Jeffrey thought to himself.

"This year, we'll be introducing a new activity to you, Kendo!" Crowler declared as a wave of disappointment followed with grunts flew across the class. "Today, is Monday and it's sparring day. Now, Mr. Rosewood, come."

Then, the slightly blondish Obelisk Blue came through the crowd, as did cheers from several other girls.

"And his opponent will be Jeffrey!" Dr. Crowler said with some satisfaction in his tone.

Jeffrey then stepped up and out of the small crowd and took his wooden sword to face Harrington.

"Now, I expect a clean duel from both of you." Dr. Crowler said as he backed away. "Ready---"

But Harrington had already began his charge, but Jeffrey was one step ahead of him and had already moved to the side, leaving him open to a counter attack. With a flick of his wrist, Jeffrey had almost made a direct hit, but was narrowly blocked by someone else…

"…! Jhesse!" Jeffrey said with surprise in his tone.

"Heh, that's right, Slifer Slacker!" Jhesse said.

"Dr. Crowler! This is unfair! This is supposed to be one on one, not two against one!" Alexis said but her complaint had gone to deaf ears as both Jhesse and Harrington began their assault on Jeffrey.

Despite all of their relentless attacks, Jeffrey had predicted every attack that they tried to make, and executed an excellent counter measure for every one of them.

"Man, this is boring!" Jeffrey said as he ducked to avoid Jhesse's blow to the head. "Time to end this!" he said as he used his sword to sweep Jhesse and knocked him down.

Jeffrey had then aimed his sword at Jhesse, it was over for him. But despite that, Harrington charged. Jeffrey then tapped Jhesse's sword using his foot causing it to fly into his hand and blocked Harrington's attack with it. Harrington stood there dumbstruck, as with one hand, Jeffrey had begun to over power him with both of his hands. Jeffrey then pushed off Harrington and begun his assault with both swords!

"What the! How's this kid doing this!" Harrington thought as he struggled in defending himself against the awesome speed of Jeffrey's swords. "I can't keep up with him!"

Harrington then found an opening in Jeffrey's center and tried to exploit it, but it was a trap. Jeffrey had spun around to parry the attack and Harrington's weapon away from him, and crossed both of his swords against his neck.

"This Duel is over, you've lost." Jeffrey said as he walked away.

"Gr…! That Slifer Slacker is going to pay!" Harrington said as he spotted a baseball on the ground and threw it at Jeffrey, but once again, he was one step ahead of him, so he turned around and deflected the ball using one of his swords back to Harrington. The ball had hit Harrington in the eye, causing a black eye.

"Serves him right…" Alexis giggled as she saw Dr. Crowler rushing to Harrington's aid.

"It's just a black eye, he'll live…" Jeffrey said as he looked back at Harrington who was in tears when he looked at a hand mirror.

The bell then rang… Everyone in P.E. ran out to their dorm's cafeteria for something to eat. Just as Jeffrey was about to do the same, Harrington stopped him.

"Alright, what's between you and Alexis! Why were you talking to my girl!" Harrington shouted.

"We were just talking about school, nothing more, nothing less." Jeffrey explained.

"Yeah right! You just want her for yourself!" Harrington said.

"Well, she's really pretty, and from what I've heard, quite a duelist. But I don't know her personally yet. So I doubt it." Jeffrey explained

"Well, if you won't tell the truth, thenI'll just have to beat the truth out of you then!"Harrington said as he strapped on a Duel Disk, and inserted his deck. "You and me! One on one, right now!"

"One on one? Are you sure you won't need someone else holding your hand along the way?" Jeffrey said as he strapped on his Duel Disk with his Deck.

"Gr…! I'll burn you for that, Slifer Scum!" Harrington said with his voice filled with rage.

"Anytime, anywhere, Obelisk Blue Bum." Jeffrey said.

"Duel!" they said in unison.

Harrington – 4000 LP

Jeffrey – 4000 LP

"My draw!" Harrington declared as he drew his card. "I play Wave-Motion Cannon!"

Then, a cannon that appears to be gathering energy appeared before Harrington.

"What's that!" Jeffrey said

"You'll see… But for now, I play Meteor of Destruction!" Harrington declared. "This lets me deal 1000 points of damage to your Life Points!"

Then, a huge fire ball came out from the card, and bombed Jeffrey, reducing his Life Points!

Jeffrey – 3000 LP

Harrington – 4000 LP

"Next, I'll play one monster face down, and that ends my turn!" Harrington said.

"My move!" Jeffrey said as he drew his card and grinned. "I play Nobleman of Crossout! You see, if you have a face down monster, I can use this card and remove it from play!"

"What! No! that'll leave me wide open for a direct attack!" Harrington said in horror.

"Now I summon Marauding Captain (1200/400) in attack mode!" Jeffrey declared as his green armored warrior wielding two swords came before him in battle. "Now, since I just summoned him, I can use his special ability to summon Ninja GrandMaster Sasuke (1800/1000)!"

Then, a ninja wielding two shuriken appeared, ready to attack.

"Now, Marauding Captain and Ninja GrandMaster Sasuke! Attack his Life Points directly!" Jeffrey declared as both of his warriors dealt a punishing blow to Harrington. "That's it for now, I'll set one card face down and end my turn."

Jeffrey – 3000 LP

Harrington – 1000 LP

"I'll burn you! My turn!" Harrington said as he drew his card. "By sacrificing my Wave-Motion Cannon, I can deal 1000 points of Damage to you!"

Then the Cannon had unleashed a massive energy attack at Jeffrey, reducing his Life Points even further!"

Jeffrey – 2000 LP

Harrington – 1000 LP

"Next, I play Snatch Steal! This allows me to take one of you monsters! And I choose Ninja GrandMaster Sasuke!" Harrington declared. "But he won't be mine for long because I sacrifice him for Thestalos the Firestorm Monarch (2400/1000)!"

Then, the Ninja had burst into flames and was replaced by a monster clad in armor engulfed in fire!

"Now that my Monarch is summoned, you have to discard 1 card!" Harrington explained.

"Fine, I discard my Sinister Serpent (300/250)." Jeffrey said as he moved the creature from his hand to the graveyard.

"Bad move! Now you take damage equal to that monster's attack points!" Harrington said as the flame engulfed Monarch fired a fireball, dealing damage to Jeffrey's Life Points!

Jeffrey – 1700 LP

Harrington – 1000 LP

"Now I still have his attack to use on you! Thelatos! Attack his Marauding Captain!" Harrington declared as Thelatos obliterated Jeffrey's Marauding Captain along with a large portion of Jeffrey's Life Points.

Jeffrey – 500 LP

Harrington – 1000 LP

"Just give it up! You'll never beat me!" Harrington said.

"Never!" Jeffrey shouted as he drew his card and grinned… Grinned the smile that spelled doom for all of his foes… "This duel is over!"

"Ha! I'd like to see you try!" Harrington said with confidence in his tone.

"Glad to! Now I activate my trap card Call of the Haunted and let me get back my Ninja Grand Master Sasuke!" Jeffrey declared as his ninja came back to his side once more. "Now, I sacrifice him to summon Total Defense Shogun (1550/2500)!"

Then a huge swords man appeared before him.

"You wish, even though this guy can attack in defense mode or has way more Defensive points than my Fire Storm's attack points you're not going to take me down with that!" Harrington said boastfully.

"Well, with this card I will! I play Riryoku!" Jeffrey declared as Harrington's eyes widened in fear. "I see you see what's going to happen, this lets me take half of your Monarch's attack points (1200/1000) and add them to my Shogun's (2750/2500)!"

"No! I can't be beaten like this!" Harrington said in panic.

"You should've thought of that before you dueled me. Just because I was a Slifer, you thought that I was just target practice?" Jeffrey said. "Well, that doesn't matter now. Total Defense Shogun! End this duel!"

With that command, the Total Defense Shogun jumped and sliced Thelatos in half, and destroyed what's left of Harrington's Life Points.

Jeffrey – 500 LP

Harrington – 0 LP

"It's over, you've lost." Jeffrey said asthe Holograms began to fade away.

"You cheated! There's no other way you could've won!" Harrington said with anger and accusition in his voice. "You cheated!"

"No, I didn't cheat... You were so obsessed with Alexis that you couldn't focus in this duel." Jeffrey explained. "If you wanted to win her heart, then try using something else besides your bravado and beating down all those who are lower than yourself."

"Why should I defend these scum bags? They are nothing but dirt who ruins the clean reputation of this school!" Harrington said.

"Well, I can see that you won't change your mind about this." Jeffrey said. "This way Alexis will never fall for you."

"Grr... I see what's going on, you've turned her against me! You'll pay for what you did!" Harrington said. "You can't fool me! You've taken the love of my life away from me!"

"The only one you're fooling is yourself..." Jeffrey said as he felt pity for him. "If you won't change, then she won't change for you either... I've nothing more to say to you, I'm gone."

Little did he know, Jeffrey had an audience.

"Hm... Interesting... I'm starting to like this guy..." it was Alexis...


	5. Chapter 5 The Test of Love

Well, thanks for the reviews everyone! Here's the next chapter!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hours after he'd beaten Harrington, Jeffrey found himself burning the midnight oil on Dr. Crowler's homework… He looked back at all his friends, they were fast asleep, dreaming about who knows what… He wanted to sleep, he could feel his eyes slowly trying to give in, but he would try to resist. All he could do to keep himself awake was to complain.

"He said I had double homework, this is more like quadruple!" Jeffrey complained as he continued to write the most logical answer for each. "Done! 4 papers down and only 6 more to go!"

Suddenly, his PDA went off.

"Huh? Who could that be in this hour?" Jeffrey said as he opened the PDA and a message read out with an unfamiliar voice…

"Jeffrey, meet me at the harbor in 15 minutes, and bring your deck and duel disk. Don't be late…" it said as it died out.

"Who could it be? Well, who ever it is, had better have a good explanation…" Jeffrey said as he grabbed his Duel Disk and Deck and went over to the harbor.

10 minutes of rushing later, he finally reached the harbor…

"Hey! I'm here! Who are you and what do you want!" Jeffrey shouted.

Then, out of no where, a figure appeared.

"So, you showed up after all…" it was Alexis!

"No way! Alexis!" Jeffrey said as his head exploded with several questions. " What are you doing here!"

"I was the one who sent you the message you see… I'm interested seeing how good you really are." Alexis explained. "After you dueled Harrington, it had me wondering on how good you really are."

"Really? I thought you had already gone to lunch." Jeffrey said.

"Well, I heard Harrington shouting, and I guess my curiosity got the better of me." Alexis explained.

"Well, couldn't we do this in the morning? I mean I still have homework to do for that dip stick Dr. Crowler." Jeffrey said. "And besides, isn't it prohibited to duel off hours?"

"Apparently you didn't read the rules clearly, you see, we're not allowed to use the duel arena off hours, but other than that, you're free to duel when ever you want." Alexis explained.

"Alright! Let's do this!" Jeffrey said as he strapped on his duel disk and inserted his deck.

"How about this, let's make it a little more interesting, if I win, then you'll have to do whatever I say." Alexis said.

"Really steep… Okay but if I win, you and I go out on a date." Jeffrey said as he saw a hint of Alexis' irritation spread across her face.

"Fine." Alexis said as she strapped on her Duel Disk and inserted her deck.

"Let's Duel!" they said together as they drew their 5 cards.

Jeffrey – 4000 LP

Alexis – 4000 LP

"I'll go first!" Alexis declared as she drew a card. "I'll set one monster face down and that'll do for now."

"Really? My draw!" Jeffrey said as he drew his card. "I summon Marauding Captain (1200/400) in attack mode!"

Then, the Soldier wearing green armor and wielding two swords appeared and was ready for battle.

"Now, with my Captain's effect, I'm allowed to summon another warrior monster with 4 stars or less! With that, I summon Mystic SwordsMan LV 4 (1900/1600)!"

Then, another warrior appeared before Jeffrey, but only this time, he's clad in purple and white armor and wielding a double-bladed sword.

"With Mystic Swords Man, I'm allowed to attack your face down monster with out it's special effect triggering nor will it matter if it's defense points are higher than my Swords Man's attack points." Jeffrey explained as Alexis' eyes widened. "Now! Mystic Swords Man LV 4! Attack her face-down!"

With that, the Double-Bladed Swords Man had sliced the horizontal card instantly!

"Now! Marauding Captain, attack her Life Points directly!" Jeffrey declared as the soldier rushed towards Alexis and sliced her and a good number of her Life Points! "Now, during my end phase, when my Mystic Swords Man destroys a monster, I can sacrifice it to summon it's more powerful form! Now, meet Mystic Swords Man LV 6 (2300/1700)!"

Then, the warrior wielding a double-bladed sword vanished and was replaced by a more powerful looking swords man wearing it's same armor and wielding two vicious looking swords.

Jeffrey – 4000 LP

Alexis – 2800 LP

"Not bad." Alexis said as she drew her card. "I play Graceful Charity! This lets me draw 3 cards at the cost of two." She then drew 3 cards and discarded two. "Next, I play Polymerization! I fuse from my hand Etoile Cyber (1200/1600) and Blade Skater (1400/1500) to create Cyber Blader (2100/800)!"

Then out of the Polymerization card, a monster with long blue hair clad in red and blue appeared before Alexis.

"Next, I activate Cyber Blader's special ability! You see, if you have 2 monsters on your side of the field, then my monster's attack points is doubled!" Alexis said as Jeffrey started to sweat a little. "Now, Cyber Blader! Attack Mystic Swords Man LV 6!"

Then, the red and blue skater used the blades of her skated to deal a devastating blow on the swords man and Jeffrey's Life Points!

Jeffrey – 2100 LP

Alexis – 2800 LP

"My draw!" Jeffrey said as he drew. "I summon Silent Magician (1000/1000)!"

Then, the small Magician clad in white had appeared before him.

"Next, I'll set one card face down and switch Marauding Captain in defense mode!" Jeffrey declared as the Marauding Captain kneeled and crossed his swords. "Your move!"

"Fine!" Alexis said as she drew a card.

"Don't forget my Silent Magician's special effect, she gains a spell counter for every card you draw, and gains 500 attack points for every spell counter." Jeffrey said.

"I know that, I haven't forgotten that since your duel with Jhesse." Alexis said. "I play the Spell Card Pot of Greed! This lets me draw two new cards! And I play Premature Burial. By sacrificing 800 LP, I can summon my Blade Skater! But she won't stay because I sacrifice her for Mind on Air (1000/1600)!"

Jeffrey – 2100 LP

Alexis – 2000 LP

Then, the Blade Skater vanished, but in her place, a monster wearing what looks like a crystal ball in her head.

"With Mind on Air, I'm able to see what cards you have on your hand!" Alexis said as Jeffrey's hand glowed and a hologram with all of Jeffrey's cards appeared before Alexis. The cards were Matza the Zapper (1300/800), Sinister Serpent (300/250), and Card Destruction. "I see, you're planning to use Card Destruction to force me to draw cards, and then that'll be enough to make your Magican gain enough attack points to over power my Cyber Blader, but I won't let that happen. Mind on Air, attack Marauding Captain!"

Then, the monster with a crystal ball for a head unleashed a sonic wave that destroyed the soldier with two swords.

"Now, Cyber Blader, attack Silent Magician!" Alexis declared.

"I activate the trap, Negate Attack!" Jeffrey declared as a barrier appeared the Magician in time to protect it. "Negate attack negates your attack and you'll have to skip to your second main phase!"

"Fine, I'll set one card face down end my turn." Alexis said.

"My draw!" Jeffrey said as he drew a card. "I play Card Destruction! This forces us to discard our hand and redraw the same number of cards!"

They then discarded and re drew their hands.

"You know what's coming next, I sacrifice my Silent Magician LV 4 with 5 spell counters to summon Silent Magician LV 8 (3500/1000)!"

Then, the Silent Magician was shattered and was replaced with a stronger looking version of itself.

"Silent Magician, attack her Mind on Air! This Duel is over Alexis!" Jeffrey declared as the Silent Magician blasted a beam of energy at Mind on Air.

"I activate Hallowed Life Barrier!" Alexis declared as she discarded 1 card from her hand. "Though my monster gets destroyed, Hallowed Life Barrier protects my Life Points!"

"Great… I'll set one card face down and I'll end my turn." Jeffrey said.

"My turn!" Alexis said as she drew and grinned. "I play Fusion Weapon! You see, only a fusion monster can be equipped this, but it raises their attack points by 1500!"

Then, the Cyber Blader had acquired a powerful looking arm cannon that madder her power go up to 3600!

"Now, Cyber Blader, attack Silent Magician!" Alexis said as the Cyber Blader took out the Magician using the blades of her skates!

Jeffrey – 2000 LP

Alexis – 2000 LP

"My turn!" Jeffrey said as he drew and grinned. "Alexis, have you heard of Duel Spirits? Well, if these spirits recognize that person as a truly skilled duelist, a spirit appears before them."

"Yeah, I've heard about this from Professor Banner, but it's not real." Alexis said.

"Well, it's real. Now usually duelists have one spirit with them but what's strange is… I have TWO." Jeffrey said. "Now, meet one of them! I remove from the graveyard, Matza the Zapper and Silent Magician LV 4…"

"Wait, a light and dark monster…!" Alexis said in fear as she realized what he was about to summon.

"Yes, by removing one Light and Dark monster from my graveyard, I'm able to summon… Black Luster Soldier – Envoy of the Beginning (3000/2500)!" Jeffrey declared as out of a portal, a warrior clad in fierce looking blue armor and a vicious looking sword and a shield that could seem to block anything.

"Well, tough luck my Cyber Blader has more attack points than your Soldier." Alexis said with much confidence. "You see, I've seen what it can do, it can attack once more if it destroys a monster, but that won't happen because of the gap of their strength!"

"You're only half right, because my Soldier has another effect. You see, once per turn I can remove one monster from the field from the game." Jeffrey explained as Alexis' Cyber Blader vanished. "Though this stops my Envoy from attacking, this still won't stop me from playing Return from Different Dimension!"

Then, both Matza the Zapper and Silent Magician LV 4 returned on Jeffrey's side of the field.

"You see, by paying half of my Life Points, I'm able to use this card to retrieve all monsters that were removed from play back to my field!" Jeffrey declared as Alexis had seen what was coming. "Oh yeah, and by the way, pick you up at 3 P.M.. Now, my monsters, end this duel!"

Then with that command, both the Silent Magician and the Samurai unleashed an assault on what was left of Alexis' Life Points.

Jeffrey – 1000 LP

Alexis – 0 LP

"Well, that was a close one." Jeffrey said as he approached Alexis.

"A deal is a deal I guess!" Alexis said as though she was actually happy to lose. "3 P.M. It is at the beach on Friday and don't be late."

"You can count on it. I made the deal after all, didn't I?" Jeffrey smiled.

When they parted ways Jeffrey had felt as though he'd beaten the King of Games in one turn. This was indeed the **Beginning **of a great friendship… Or maybe something more than that.


	6. Chapter 6 The Archfiend Strikes Back

For what seemed like eternity, Jeffrey couldn't stop thinking about Alexis. He day dreamed in all his class and couldn't focus in any of his work. He couldn't stop staring at Alexis just as she couldn't stare back.

"Man what is it with you?" Chazz said as he tried to do his homework. "For the past few days you've done nothing but day dream!"

"Uhuh…" Jeffrey said tonelessly as he scribbled flowers and hearts all over his homework.

"You know, if you don't study, you'll do horribly on the exams!" Syrus said.

"Relax, we still have time. We still have like months to get ready for it." Jaden said casually as he read a book titled 'Idiots' guide to Advanced Duel Tactics'.

"Yeah…" Jeffrey said just as toneless as the last as he began to scribble Alexis' name all over his homework.

"Hey! Let me see that!" Chumley said as he scanned through Jeffrey's paper and quickly realized what had happened. "Oh… I get it… Jeffrey likes Alexis! Jeffrey likes Alexis!"

"Say what?" Syrus said as he too realized after a glance at Jeffrey's paper then passed it on to Jaden then Chazz.

"Hey! Give that back!" Jeffrey said as he snatched back his paper. "… Oh crud, did I really write this?"

"In bold English my friend…" Chazz said as he too couldn't help but to laugh.

"Screw this, I'm going to sleep…" Jeffrey said as he slumped on his bed.

"Don't worry, we won't tell anyone." Jaden said.

"Yeah, us Slifers' lips are sealed." Syrus said but Jeffrey had already begun to snore…

Then later that night, Alexis had gone off to into the woods and approached an old looking dorm with a rose.

"Brother… Where are you?" Alexis said sadly as she placed the rose on the ground…

"Where you're going, that won't matter…" said a voice.

At last it was Friday, and classes were over…

"Hm… I wonder where Alexis is?" Jeffrey said as he continued to wait.

He continued to watch the shore as the tides continued to reverse and recede. Soon enough it was Dusk…

"… Where is she?" Jeffrey said. "She must've forgotten, I guess I'll go back to the dorms…"

As he walked to his dorm, his head was filled with questions, why didn't Alexis show up? Was she just playing games with him?

"Hey guys! I'm back!" Jeffrey said as he removed his shoes in the door step.

"So how was it?" Chumley said.

"Well, I wouldn't know, she didn't show up…" Jeffrey said.

"That's weird, that's not like Alexis to bail out just like that." Jaden said as he was soon in deep thoughts.

"Hm… Now that you mentioned it, she wasn't in class today." Chazz said.

Then, Jeffrey's PDA suddenly rang…

"We have someone who's precious to you… If you want her back, then come to the Abandoned Dorm right now. And bring your Duel Disk and your Deck. Or else, the shadows will feast on her soul tonight…" it said as it died out.

"We've got to save her!" Jeffrey said as he grabbed his Deck and Duel Disk. "Guys, get help, I'll see if I can try to save her!"

Then with that, Jeffrey ran off to the abandoned dorm while Jaden and Syrus went to Professor Banner and Chazz and Chumley went to Chancellor Shepard.

'Just hold on Alexis, I'll be there as soon as I can!' Jeffrey thought as he desperately ran through the forest and found the Abandoned Dorm.

Then, his PDA went off again.

"Good, I see that you're here, enter the Dorm if you want to rescue her." The voice said as Jeffrey charged into the door and rammed it open. "Go down the stairs in front of you and you'll find me."

Then, he ran down stairs only to find Alexis helpless in a coffin, and standing next to her was a man heavily cloaked in a black trench coat.

"Welcome… To your final Duel…" the man said.

"Who are you! And what have you done to Alexis!" Jeffrey shouted.

"My name? Well, you can call me Shadow Duelist… Sometime before, I was banished to the Shadow Realm by that accursed brat Jaden." He explained. "I have been given another chance by the Shadows. When I defeat you, then I'll be freed of this and you'll take my place!"

"Fine, but if I beat you, then you go back to this Shadow Realm!" Jeffrey said as he activated his Duel Disk.

"Duel!" the said at once.

Shadow Duelist – 4000 LP

Jeffrey – 4000 LP

"Now, let's play in the Shadow Realm!" he said.

Then, both Duelists were engulfed with darkness as a dark dome covered them out sight.

"Now where were we? Oh yes, in the Duel…" the Shadow Duelist said as he drew his card and smiled. "First I play the Field Spell, Pandemonium!"

Then, right before their very eyes, the darkness was replaced by an arena littered with skulls, as it hinted despair every second that they spent on it.

"Next, I summon Infernal Queen Archfiend (900/1500)!" the Shadow Duelist declared as a fiendish queen appeared before him! "Normally, I have to pay Life Points to keep her on the field but Pandemonium changes that! Now, I play her effect! By simply being on the field, all Archfiend creatures gain 1000 attack points, and that includes my Infernal Queen! I end my turn for now…"

"My turn!" Jeffrey said as he drew his card. "I set one card face down and one monster in defense mode, your move!"

"Very well…" he said as he drew his card. "Next, I play Pot of Greed! This card allows me to draw 2 new cards! Next I summon Shadow Knight Archfiend (2000/1600)!"

Then, a fiendish Knight wielding a blood-stained sword appeared ready for battle!

"Don't forget my Infernal Queen's special ability to raise his attack points by 1000!" the Shadow Duelist said as the fiendish knight had gotten bigger in size and attack! "Now, Infernal Queen, attack his face down monster!"

When the Queen charged in to attack, the Skilled White Magician (1700/1900) was revealed and cancelled out her attack.

'Whew… That saved his Life Points, but that won't be enough to save my Magician!' Jeffrey thought.

"No matter, Shadow Knight, attack his Skilled White Magician!" he declared as the Knight sliced the Magician and shattered it into a million pieces. "Your move…"

"Fine!" Jeffrey said as he drew his card and grinned. "Nice! I summon Silent Magician LV 4 (1000/1000)!"

Then, the short Mage clad in white appeared before him.

"Hahahaha! Do you think that thing can defeat my Archfiends!" the Shadow Duelist gloated.

"Not right now he won't but when I force you to draw cards, he'll gain 500 attack points for every card that you draw and I have the card to do it. I play Card Destruction! This forces us to discard our hands and draw new cards equal to how many we discarded." Jeffrey said as they both discarded and re-drew their hands. "Now that you've drawn 5 cards, I'm allowed to use her effect to sacrifice her along with the 5 spell counters on her to summon Silent Magician LV 8 (3500/1000)!"

Then, the short mage vanished into the wind and was replaced by it's taller and more powerful self.

"Now Silent Magician, attack his Infernal Queen!" Jeffrey declared as the Silent Mage blasted the fiendish queen in one attack! "Now that she's gone, the power boost on your Shadow Knight is too."

"I'll get you for that…" the Shadow Duelist said as the Shadow Knight's attack dropped significantly.

"I'll set one card face down and end my turn." Jeffrey said.

Jeffrey – 4000 LP

Shadow Duelist – 2800 LP

"My turn!" he said as he drew. "You made a mistake by playing Card Destruction because I discarded my Archfiend of Gilfer. And now that it's in the graveyard, I'm allowed to use it's special effect to reduce your mage's attack by 500!"

Then, the Silent Mage felt weaker and weaker as it's attack meter dropped!

"Next, I sacrifice my Shadow Knight Archfiend to summon my Skull Archfiend of Lightning (2500/1200)!" the Shadow Duelist declared as the fiendish knight was replaced by a demon charged with electricity! "Then I play the equip spell card: Axe of Despair! You see this enhances my Skull Archfiend's attack by 1000 points! Next, I pay 800 Life Points to play Premature Burial! You see now I'm able to summon another creature from my graveyard, and I choose Terror King Archfiend (2000/1500)!"

Then, a fiendish creature emerged from the ground reading its blade for battle!

"Now Skull Archfiend, attack Silent Magician!" he shouted as the horned demon charged it's electric bolts and fired it at the Silent Magician and obliterated her! "I'm not done yet, now Terror King Archfiend, attack his Life Points directly!"

Then, the Terror King dashed and sliced Jeffrey, reducing him not only to his knees but his Life Points as well.

"Gah!" Jeffrey shouted as he clutched to his ribs trying to ease the pain. "So, this is what it's like to be in a Shadow Game…"

"Hahahaha! You're almost through! Go ahead and make your last move!" the Shadow Duelist taunted.

Jeffrey – 1500 LP

Shadow Duelist – 1600 LP

"Fine!" Jeffrey said as he drew a card and grinned. "This turn is all I'll need to finish you…"

"If you're trying to pull my leg, then you're wasting my time…" the Shadow Duelist said. "You're not getting past the power of my dark Archfiends!"

"Yes I will, and I'll show you!" Jeffrey said. "You see I had a reason for playing Card Destruction, I had something in my hand that needed to go to the graveyard to summon the monster that I just drew... Now I remove my Dark Blade and Silent Magician LV 4 from play to summon Black Luster Soldier – Envoy of the Beginning (3000/2500)!"

Then, his Dark Blade and Silent Magician were sucked into a portal and was replaced by a powerful Soldier with his shield and sword ready for battle.

"Now, I'm aware that your Archfiends are more powerful so I'm not letting my Soldier fight with out my Mage Power card!" Jeffrey declared as his soldier's attack was increased by 1000! "You see for every spell or trap on the field I have Mage Power enhances my monster's attack points by 500 and it so happens that I have two…"

"No! Please! Have mercy on me!" the Shadow Duelist pleaded.

"No, you've harmed my friend and now you'll pay the price!" Jeffrey said. "Black Luster Soldier, attack Skull Archfiend!"

Then with one blow, the Skull Archfiend was reduced to nothing.

"Now I'll deliver the final blow with my Soldier's effect to attack once more if it destroys another monster! Now, Black Luster Soldier! Attack Terror King Archfiend and end this Duel!" Jeffrey declared as the Envoy of the Beginning sliced the Terror King and obliterated him and what's left of the Shadow Duelist's Life Points!

Jeffrey – 1600 LP

Shadow Duelist – 0 LP

"Nooooo!" the Shadow Duelist cried as little gray monsters appeared from the dark and devoured him.

Then, the Shadow Duel was over, the dome that surrounded him had vanished.

"Alexis!" Jeffrey shouted as he busted the coffin open and took her out. "Alexis! Alexis!"

"Uh… Where am I?" she moaned as everything came back to her.

"You're okay now…" Jeffrey said as he wrapped his arms around her.

"It's you… Thank You…" Alexis said as she too wrapped her arms around him.

"Jeffrey!" a familiar voice shouted.

"You're here!" Jeffrey said as his friends along with Prof. Banner and Chancellor Shepard.

"Are you okay Alexis?" Prof. Banner said as he and Jeffrey helped Alexis on her feet. "What happened?"

"All I remember was some guy grabbing me and it was all woozy…" Alexis explained.

"A man who called himself the 'Shadow Duelist' took her and apparently challenged me to a duel." Jeffrey explained. "But, I think that was more than just a duel… I could feel the pain of his monster's attacks. I don't think it was just a mere hologram, I think it was something else…"

"A Shadow Game!" Prof. Banner cried.

"Yeah! That's what he called it, a Shadow Game!" Jeffrey said. "He said he was trapped in this place called the Shadow Realm because Jaden defeated him awhile back…"

"Now that you mentioned it, there was this guy who used an Archfiend deck and challenged me to a duel in this dorm." Jaden recalled.

"Yeah! He was using an Archfiend deck too!" Jeffrey said as he put two and two together. "I think that I dueled the very same person that you did, Jaden!"

"Well, let's talk in my office, this place gives me the chills!" Chancellor Shepard said as they all left.

Moments after they left, someone came into the dorm and picked up the Shadow Duelist's Duel Disk and removed it's cards…

"With these cards… I'll finally beat you Jeffrey!" he said as he darted through the door…


	7. Chapter 7 Darker than Darkness

Thank You to everyone who's reviewed my story thus far. And sorry for the delay. I had school work to do. And so, here's the new chapter! I hope you all enjoy this!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"…Oh… It's you… How may I serve you?" Crowler said.

"Yes, I want to duel Jeffrey in the exams." He said.

"Really? Why may I ask would you want that?" Crowler said.

"Simple… Revenge." He said.

"Very well… I'll arrange it immediately." Dr. Crowler said as he walked away with a grin…

Weeks had passed since Alexis' mysterious absence. Although that's not what's in the minds of many of the students as they're all cramming and studying for their exams.

"Hm… I wonder if I take this out and put this in… Hm…" Jeffrey said as he had a tough time deciding what cards to add and remove in his deck.

"Man! Who invented these exams!" Syrus cried as he tried in vein to pull out his hair. "I don't get any of these!"

"Relax, these exams will be a breeze!" Jaden said with much confidence in his voice. "Calm yourself down and breath… Then go back and study."

"… There! I'm done!" Jeffrey said as he gathered the cards that were in his deck and examined them thoroughly. "Good… Good… Alright, I'm hitting the sack… Good Night."

The next morning, Jeffrey found himself awake at 6:50 AM and found his friends sleeping in their desks.

Jeffrey woke them up by sticking their alarm clocks in their ears and awoke with a start.

Later, they found themselves in Dr. Crowler's classroom waiting anxiously for their exams, in which, was administered minutes later. Many students had bumped their heads on their desks in frustration. Hours later, the exams were collected and a wave of relief swept through the class.

"Now, class please proceed to the Duel Arenas for your field tests…" Dr. Crowler instructed as the students rose from their seats and went for the door. "Jeffrey, please stay here."

"Huh? What for?" Jeffrey said as he began to suspect a trap and approached Dr. Crowler cautiously.

"My boy, an anonymous faculty member requested that you Duel with Jhesse." Dr. Crowler explained.

"Say what! I thought that students couldn't duel other students that's not in their dorm in the exam." Jeffrey said.

"Well, like it or not, it's my decision." Dr. Crowler said with a grin.

"Fine." Jeffrey said as he left the room.

"Heh… Now that Slifer Slacker will get the beating he deserves!" Dr. Crowler said as he couldn't help but to widen his grin.

After catching up to his friends at the Duel Arenas, the P.A. suddenly went off…

"Jeffrey and Jhesse please report to ring # 2 for your field test…" it said tonelessly.

"Well, good luck." Alexis said as she and the others gave their best wishes and went up stairs to watch their friend duel.

Jeffrey then found himself in his respective ring strapped with a Duel Disk, facing the Obelisk Blue once more.

"I hope you're ready to lose, you slacker!" Jhesse said nastily as he inserted a deck into his Duel Disk.

"Let's go!" Jeffrey shouted as he and Jhesse activated his Duel Disk.

"Duel!" they shouted as they drew their 5 cards.

"Now where have I seen this before?" Bastion said sarcastically.

"I bet Crowler is behind this…" Jaden said as he made a fist.

"I'll go first!" Jeffrey declared as he drew his card. "I'll set a monster in defense mode, and set one card face down. Your move."

"My draw!" Jhesse declared as he drew his card. "Get ready for a blast from the past! I play Pandemonium!"

When the field card was inserted, Jeffrey and Jhesse was thrust into a dim place filled with despair, cold and death…

"Wait a minute…" Bastion said. "Don't tell me he's using an Archfiend Deck!"

"Yeah, and I have a good idea where he got it." Syrus said.

"So, you stole someone else's deck just because you couldn't beat me?" Jeffrey said. "I never thought that you were this low!"

"Heh, I don't know what you're talking about…" Jhesse said as he proceeded with his turn. "Now, I summon Infernal Queen Archfiend (900/1500)!"

Then, the same horrible being that haunted Jeffrey in his last duel arose once more to take her revenge.

"And thanks to her special ability, all Archfiends gain 1000 attack points!" Jhesse declared as his fiend grew significantly stronger. "Now, attack his face down my Queen!"

With that, the Queen unleashed a sonic blast towards the face down, but it wasn't of any effect as the monster turned out to be Skilled White Magician (1700/1900)!

"Grr… That thing again?" Jhesse said with discontent. "I'll end my turn for now…"

"My turn!" Jeffrey declared as he drew his card and grinned. "First, I summon my Skilled Dark Magician (1900/1700) in attack mode!"

Then, the white magician's counter part arose ready for battle.

"Next, I activate the spell card Magical Dimension!" Jeffrey declared as the card he had face down was revealed. "Now, this can only work if I have a Spell-Caster on my field, which I do. Now, I can sacrifice my Skilled Dark Magician to summon the Dark Magician (2500/2100)!"

Then, the mage clad in black robes had vanished and the magician in dark purple armor appeared in it's place.

"On top of summoning my magician, your Infernal Queen is automatically destroyed!" Jeffrey declared

"You dunce, you haven't done your homework! You see, if you target my Queen's ability activates!" Jhesse explained as a huge stone dice dropped out of nowhere and started to spin almost continuously. "If that dice lands on a 2 or a 5, then the effect won't work!"

Apparently, luck was at Jeffrey's side as the dice landed on a 4, and obliterated the Infernal Queen!

"Hah! Take that! Now that she's gone, you're wide open for a direct-attack!" Jeffrey shouted as the Dark Magician began to gather it's power and aimed it's staff at Jhesse! "Dark Magician, attack his life points directly!"

Then with that command, the Magician unleashed an explosive attack on Jhesse's life points, and reduced it significantly! Jhesse was then knocked back and hit the ground hard.

"I'll end my turn for now…" Jeffrey said.

Jeffrey – 4000 LP

Jhesse – 1500 LP

"Impressive, he's already in the lead." Bastion grinned. "Full Life Points, and a powerful monster on his side of the field."

"Grr… You'll regret that!" Jhesse shouted as he drew his card and grinned. "I activate Premature Burial! With this, I'm allowed to pay 800 LP to resurrect a monster! So say hello to Infernal Queen Archfiend!"

Then, the monster he had just vanquished had returned with even more hate than before…

"And she won't be alone! Because I summon another Infernal Queen Archfiend in attack mode!" Jhesse declared as another hideous monster appeared for battle! "And thanks to my monsters' effect, I now have two 2900 attack point monsters! Now my queens, attack his monsters!"

Then, the Infernal Queens then unleashed an assault against Jeffrey's monsters and reduced them to nothing!

"I'll end my turn with a card face down." Jhesse said

Jeffrey – 3600 LP

Jhesse – 700 LP

"My draw!" Jeffrey declared as he drew his card and grinned. "It's over, Jhesse! I remove from my grave yard my Skilled Dark and White Magicians…"

"This duel is over…" Alexis grinned. "He's about to summon one of the strongest monsters in his deck."

"Light and Dark monster! No way! He has one?" Jaden said as his eyes widened in realization as to what Jeffrey was about to summon.

"Yeah and I should know, I was at the receiving end when he and I dueled." Alexis said.

"Black Luster Soldier – Envoy of the Beginning (3000/2500)!" Jeffrey declared as the crowd gasped at one of the mightiest creatures in the game appeared before them. "Black Luster Soldier, attack his Infernal Queen!"

With that, the Soldier dashed with lightning speed and struck down an Infernal Queen!

"Now that it has destroyed a monster, I'm allowed to activate his ability to attack once more! Now Chaos Soldier, end this duel!" Jeffrey declared as the Soldier dashed to deliver the final blow!

"Not so fast, I activate Call of the Haunted to bring back my destroyed Infernal Queen!" Jhesse declared as the queen rose once more to give the other queen a power boost, not that it mattered because it was destroyed anyway. "You see, I resurrected my other queen to power up my other queen to soften your so called final blow."

"Fine, I'll activate Spell Absorption!" Jeffrey declared. "You see, if you or I activate a spell card, I gain 500 LP! Now, I end my turn."

Jeffrey – 3600 LP

Jhesse – 500 LP

"My turn!" Jhesse declared as he drew his card. "I summon Terror King Archfiend (2000/1500)!"

Then, the fiendish king rose from the ground and readied for battle.

"And don't forget, my Terror King gains 1000 attack points because of my Infernal Queen!" Jhesse said. "Now, I'll power him up by 500 points with Black Pendant!"

"This isn't good! Now his Terror King is strong enough to destroy the Soldier!" Bastion said in horror.

"Now, Terror King, destroy that Soldier!" Jhesse declared as the Terror King did away with the Soldier with one strike! "Infernal Queen, attack his Life Points directly!"

The Infernal Queen then let loose a sonic wave, and reduced Jeffrey's Life Points even more!

"Hahahaha! So this is the power of darkness!" Jhesse said as he laughed. "I'll end my turn for now…"

Jeffrey – 1700 LP (an extra 500 because of Spell Absorption)

Jhesse – 500 LP

"My draw!" Jeffrey said as he drew.

"Give it up! You're no match for the power of darkness!" Jhesse said.

"Darkness? You call this darkness?" Jeffrey said as hate and rage began to flare in his eyes. "I'll show you what true darkness is! Now, I remove my Dark Magician, and Black Luster Soldier from my grave yard… To summon Chaos Emperor Dragon – Envoy of the End (3000/2500)!"

Then, the Chaos Soldier and Dark Magician were sucked into a vortex of hate. In their place, a vicious dragon emerged from the hole and roared with more ferocity than any monster that had ever been heard.

"There's a reason why they call him the end…" a voice said.

"Huh? Big bro?" Syrus said as a tall young man with clad with an Obelisk Blue blazer and intimidating eyes with blue hair appeared.

"Well, why is he called the end?" Jaden said.

"It's because of its destructive ability… Watch…" Zane said.

"I now use my Dragon's special ability to pay 1000 LP to send every card in the hand and field to the grave yard!" Jeffrey declared as the dragon was then engulfed with a terrifying dark force that expanded through the field, consuming everything in its path. "And for every card that was sent to the grave yard, you lose 300 Life Points!"

Then, the dark force generated by the dragon exploded! The explosion then knocked Jhesse out of the ring and took away what was left of his Life Points!

Jeffrey – 200 LP (-500 LP due to Black Pendant)

Jhesse – 0 LP

"This Duel is over… You've lost." Jeffrey said.

"No… No… No…" Jhesse said as he couldn't believe the destructive power of the Dragon. "I… I… I don't believe this…"

The crowd then went wild as they had been impressed with the awesome display of power shown by the Dragon.


	8. Chapter 8 Scars of the Past

"Ah… I can't believe how nice it is out here…" Jeffrey said as he stared into the dark sky covered with stars. "Especially at night, where no one can bother me…"

It had been sometime now since he last dueled Jhesse. Apparently, he was slightly traumatized with the awesome display of power that Jeffrey's Dragon had just shown.

"I guess you couldn't sleep either, huh?" it was Alexis.

"Hey." Jeffrey greeted as she approached him. "I suppose you couldn't sleep either. What's on your mind?"

"Well it's my brother…"Alexis said.

"Why? He's being a jerk?" Jeffrey quickly assumed.

"Well, I wouldn't know because he vanished…" Alexis explained as a wave of guilt surged through Jeffrey.

"Oh… Sorry…" Jeffrey said apologetically.

"Well, it's not your fault anyway." Alexis said. "It's just that it's weird… The way he vanished… It's like he vanished into thin air."

"Well, consider yourself lucky to even know any of your family." Jeffrey said.

Alexis looked up at him. Throughout the entire conversation, Jeffrey had been looking towards the open sky but speaking to her as well. It was like half of him was under some unbreakable trance while the other half was trying its hardest to break loose and enter the world of man. She thought of Jeffrey as a dual sided individual. Most of the times, Jeffrey is calm and peaceful but in duels its like he is a different person. He duels with this incredible courage and determination that could make any of his opponents quake in their boots.

Sensing the uncomfortable silence, Jeffrey decided to speak up.

"You okay Alexis?"

"Oh um yeah I'm fine," she said almost inaudibly but loud enough for only Jeffrey to hear. "So, do you mean you don't have a family then?"

Jeffrey nodded without feeling as if he was asked this very question more times than he could count with a thousand hands with seven fingers in each hand. Indeed he was an orphan, born with parents and raised without.

"Well let's just say I did have a family…"

"I don't mean to pry but what happened to them," she asked.

"Well, you see, when I was very young, my Dad and I were on an expedition in Egypt with Maximillian Pegasus." Jeffrey explained. "My Dad was assigned to translate some hieroglyphs in some tomb when it collapsed. I was fortunate enough to be out of harm's way, but… My Dad wasn't so lucky…"

"…Oh… I'm sorry…" Alexis said.

"The next thing I knew, I was in a hospital and my wrists were covered with bandages as well as my torso." Jeffrey explained as he rolled up his sleeves, to reveal that both arms had scars that were carved into his wrists were the symbols for light and dark, much like in duel monsters. "Days after I woke up, Pegasus came to visit me, and gave me two cards…"

"What were they?" Alexis asked.

"… At first I didn't know what they were until the game actually became popular, but Pegasus just gave me two of the mightiest cards in the game…" Jeffrey explained as he took out two cards in his deck. Alexis' eyes widened as she understood what he'd meant. "Yeah, these two cards are the first ones I ever laid hands on. These Envoys pulled me out of so many tight spots and claimed the duel for me every time..."

"So, these cards… They've been a part of your deck since the beginning?" Alexis said.

"They're more than that, they are my Duel Spirits." Jeffrey explained.

"Oh c'mon, don't tell me you believe in that." Alexis said.

"Well, trust me, they're as real as my parents were." Jeffrey said.

"You really missed them… Don't you?" Alexis said.

"Even though I hardly knew them. I still miss them. All I know is that I grew up as an orphan with almost nothing provided for me. You may think that I'm such a great duelist without any losses but I'm just the same as you and anyone else alive. I am human and I do lose at times but I've always had to work for what I got and it's made me stronger. It's made me who I am," he said as looked deep into her eyes as if accessing her very soul.

Alexis grinned.

"I like who you've become," she said like an elementary school girl. "You're a cool guy Jeffrey and not for the reasons everyone else thinks."

With that Alexis stood from where she sat. Jeffrey unconsciously looked up at her.

"Alexis?"

The blond haired girl bent down to his face level.

"Thank you for opening up to me Jeffrey. Who knows, maybe I will find my brother after all. Thank you for re-igniting my hope. Now I can believe again that I will find who lost. And most of all…" she trailed off as Jeffrey stood up as well. Alexis stood up straight and glanced at his eyes.

"Thank you for accompanying me throughout this night. Now I can sleep. I hope we have more conversations like this," she said as she kissed him in the cheek and walked back to the Obelisk's female dormitory.

Jeffrey rubbed the spot where he would never wash again. Her lips were so soft and gentle. Alexis was more than just a girl that much he knew for a certain fact.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hope you liked the story poeple!

Next up - Duel against Darkness


	9. Chapter 9 Rise of the Dark Master

Hey guys! It's RockManX! Sorry,sorry,sorry! I know it took awhile, but I finally did it!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jeffrey then found himself walking with Alexis through a livelier Duel Academy. There were brilliant display of lights so bright that you'd think it's Las Vegas at night. The smell of food was in the air. The distinct smell of each morsel was hard to distinguish as there was so much aroma of food floating in the air. That night, everyone was actually quite happy as they enjoyed the night through.

"This is good!" Jeffrey said as he chewed through the Barbeque Chicken on his stick and enjoyed every bit of it. "I love it!"

"Well, you shouldn't get too full because there should be more food along the way." Alexis said.

Then, a boy clad in an Obelisk Blue Blazer, wearing rectangular glasses bumped into Jeffrey.

"Oh, sorry I wasn't watching…" Jeffrey said as his expression changed the expression in that boy's face was one mixed with horror and such intense fear that it's like he's seen a ghost… "Hey, are you okay?"

"No! I shouldn't be here!" He said in panic. "Look, you never saw me, alright?"

With that, the boy fled as though something was chasing him.

'…What's going on here?' Jeffrey thought.

"Hey, you okay?" Alexis said

"Uh… Yeah…" Jeffrey said as he kept un-dusting himself. "Who was that guy?"

"He's Holden." Alexis explained. "He claims to see ghosts everywhere. I wonder what's up with him."

"I'd better go check this out." Jeffrey said. "Please wait for me at the Slifer Red Dorm. If I don't come back in an hour, tell them where I've gone."

Then, with that, Jeffrey left on pursuit of that Obelisk boy. The trail eventually led to a strange site which looks much like a camping site, only there was an altar made of wood instead of a tent.

"Alright, I know you're out there!" Holden shouted with much fear in his voice. "I know that you need my soul to come to this world!"

"What the? What's he talking about?" Jeffrey muttered under his breath.

"Oh? So, you're not as dim as I thought human!" a dark and deep voice said out of thin air. "Don't even think of running away, because you'll never get away from me!"

"Gaaaah!" Holden shouted as though some intense pain began to sear through the boy's head.

"Hey! Are you okay!" Jeffrey shouted as he came out of the bushes but to no avail as it was too late.

Holden was then engulfed in an aura defiled with hatred and anger, then vanished. In his place, a hideous creature clad in a threatening looking red cape that closely resembled a pair of wings. He had a vicious looking horn and had teeth that made him look even more frightening.

"Gahahahaha! I've finally done it! I've returned to the human realm!" the creature roared with laughter.

"What did you do to him!" Jeffrey demanded.

"Oh? A human… You seem to have a stronger spirit… Heh, you make that boy's aura seem dimmer than a fading light." The creature said.

"What have you done with him!" Jeffrey repeated.

"He took my place in the shadow realm." The creature said. "Tell you what, I'll make you a deal. If you can beat me in a Shadow Duel, I'll return to the Shadow Realm, and your pitiful friend shall return, but if you lose, then your soul shall suffer a fate worse than the Shadow Realm, I'll eat your soul!"

"Grrrr… Fine!" Jeffrey said as he strapped on his Duel Disk, inserted his deck, and activated it.

"Hahaha! Prepare for the Shadows, boy!" the creature said as a Dark Duel Disk appeared in his left arm.

Jeffrey – 4000 LP

Creature – 4000 LP

"My draw!" Jeffrey declared as he drew and grinned. "I play the spell card Spell Absorption! You see, when ever either of us activates a magic card, I gain 500 LP! Next, I'll set a monster face-down defense mode, and set another card! Your turn!"

"Heh!" the creature said as he drew and grinned. "I play the ritual spell Contract with the Dark Master!"

Then a spell card with a robed creature craving for power appeared.

"You see, once I discard this level 8 Despair from the Dark (2800/3000), I'm allowed to summon… Myself! Dark Master – Zorc! (2700/1500)" then the creature vanished from where he stood and reappeared on the field!

"But wait, since you played a spell, I gain 500 LP!" Jeffrey declared as his Life Point meter rose.

Jeffrey – 4500 LP

Zorc – 4000 LP

"No matter, because now, I use my special effect to roll a die, if the results are 1 or 2, then all your monsters are destroyed, if it's a 3, 4, or a 5, then only one of your monsters go down, but if I roll out a 6, then all my monsters are destroyed!"

Then, a large stone die fell from the sky and rolled in the middle of the battle field.

'Great, chances are really slim, only a one out of six chances of all him monsters being destroyed!' Jeffrey thought.

Then, the large stone die fell on a 1…

"Ha! Now all your monsters are destroyed!" Zorc declared as his face down monster was brefly shown as Ninja Grand Master Sasuke (1800/100)! "Now, I'll wage a direct attack on you!"

Then, Zorc unleashed a beam of energy straight from his palm and devastated Jeffrey's Life Points! Jeffrey fell on his knees, ebbing the pain of the shadow game…

Jeffrey – 1800 LP

Zorc – 4000 LP

"My move!" Jeffrey declared as he drew. 'Just great! One attack and he's already gotten ahead of me!' Jeffrey thought as he scryed through his hand trying to find an answer. 'I know!'

"I summon a monster in defense mode!" Jeffrey declared as a huge card in horizontal appeared before him. "And two cards face down, your move!"

"It's over!" Zorc shouted as he drew. "I summon Opticlops (1800/1700) in attack mode!"

Then, a vicious horned Cyclopes appeared beside Zorc, ready to serve him.

"Now, I attack your face down monster!" Zorc declared as he shot an energy beam straight at the face down. Before it was destroyed, it was revealed as Dark Blade (1800/1500) and was destroyed. "Now, Opticlops end this!"

"Oh no you don't! I activate my face down, Negate Attack!" Jeffrey declared as the card that would save him was revealed. "You see, this card stops your attack and you skip directly to Main Phase 2!"

"Grr… You got off easy, but next time, you won't be so lucky!" Zorc sneered.

"My turn!" Jeffrey said as he drew. "It's over, Zorc! Now, I remove my Dark Blade and Ninja Grand Master Sasuke from my Grave Yard to summon Black Luster Soldier – Envoy of the Beginning (3000/2500)"

Then, the swordsman and ninja faded into the portal of light and was replaced with the soldier clad in blue.

"What!" Zorc shouted in horror. "No! Not him!"

"Yes him! Now, I set another card face down and I play the equip spell card Mage Power!" Jeffrey declared as his soldier's attack just shot up by 1500! "You see, for every trap or spell in my field, my soldier gains 500 attack points!"

"No! It can't end like this!" Zorc shouted.

"Yes it can, and it will! Black Luster Soldier! Attack his Opticlops!" Jeffrey declared as his soldier obeyed and hacked the Cyclops and lost a huge amount of Life Points! "Now, end this! Attack Zorc!"

Then, the soldier sliced the demon as he fell on his knees as fast as his Life Points did.

Jeffrey – 1800 LP

Zorc – 0 LP

Then, Zorc was engulfed in flames!

"Gaaah! I'll… Get… My… Revenge! Gaaah!" Zorc shouted as he vanished and was replaced by Holden once more.

Then, he began to hear familiar voices…

"Jeffrey!" several of them called out.

It was his friends… Jaden, Alexis, Syrus, Chumley, Chazz, Bastion, and Zane…

"Whoa… What happened!" Jaden said as he felt as though he missed a lot of action.

"I'll explain later, but first, we have to get Holden to the Hospital Wing!" Jeffrey said as they all helped to carry Holden to the Hospital Wing where he was treated and cared for.

Jeffrey explained what had happened as everyone was struck with awe…

"Are you serious!" Chumley said as he began chewing his nails in fear.

"Yes, for all we know, it could've been someone in costume... How can you be sure it's real?" Bastion said skeptically.

"Well I'll tell you that it wasn't, because I felt the pain." Jeffrey said as he began to reminisce what had just happened.

"Well, all this talk of Shadow Game makes me want to go back to sleep." Syrus said as he, Chazz, Jaden, and Chumley left for the Slifer Dorm.

"Well… It's been quite a night… I'll turn in as well…" Bastion said as he left too..

"Hm…" Zane said as he too left.

Then, Jeffrey found himself alone with Alexis.

"Well, I'd better go to…" Alexis said.

"Wait, I'll walk you back to your dorm, I don't want anything else like this happening." Jeffrey said as he and Alexis made their way to the Obelisk Girl's Dorm.

Just as they reached the Obelisk Girl's Dorm, Alexis stopped in her tracks.

"I was scared for you…" Alexis said. "I had this feeling that something like this would happen."

"Oh… I'm sorry; I didn't mean to make you worry like that." Jeffrey said apologetically.

"I was scared; I thought that I'd never see you again." Alexis said.

"Well, I just didn't want you involved in it." Jeffrey said. "I didn't want anything like what happened to Holden to happen to you."

Jeffrey then clutched Alexis' shoulders gently.

"Alexis, I care for you too much to let anything happen to you." Jeffrey said as shifted forward, and then Alexis moved forward to meet his lips.

Then, Jeffrey felt something… It felt like warmth… Trust… Then he knew what it was… It was love.

Then, suddenly, Jeffrey's body began to feel life-less as he lost consciousness…

"Jeffrey! Jeffrey!" Alexis said as Jeffrey fell unconscious on the ground. "Jeffrey!"

To Be Continued…

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	10. Chapter 10 Ordeal of the Shadows

The next morning, Jeffrey's lifeless body was moved to the hospital… He laid there motionless… Without any signs of waking up… Only Alexis stood by his side. Though many of his friends came, Alexis stayed the longest, and came the most often…

"Get well soon… We all miss you… I miss you…" Alexis said under her breath as she held Jeffrey's hand, hoping that her voice would somehow be enough to awaken the dormant spirit inside him…

Suddenly, her PDA rang… When she opened it, there was nothing but static in the screen…

"Alexis, meet me at the Harbor…" the message played out.

"… Jeffrey…"Alexis said as she stood up and walked out of the door…

When she arrived at the Harbor, there was a man in his 30's clad in a Slifer Red blazer standing near the light house…

"Oh… Gerard… It's been awhile." Alexis said.

"Listen, I found your brother." Gerard said.

Then, Alexis' face showed an emotion that it hadn't shown in awhile… Happiness…

"Really! Where?" Alexis said with much glee and tears in her eyes.

"Hold on… I haven't told you the bad part yet…" Gerard said as Alexis' cheerful nature suddenly dissipated.

"What happened? Is he okay!" Alexis said with much fear in her tone.

"Well…. How can I put this… You brother is—" but then, Gerard was interrupted by a man clad in a dark blazer, and a mask that dangerously resembled that of a dragon.

"Well, well, well… What have we here?" the cloaked man said. "Our little rat has finally shown himself…"

"What! Who are you! How did you get to this island!" Alexis shouted as she couldn't believe that someone could actually by pass Duel Academy's security.

"Well, let's just say, the guards are… In the dark right now…" he said. "As for whom I am, then you may call me… Night Shroud…"

"I don't care who you are—" but then Alexis was interrupted by Gerard.

"Don't bother Alexis, I'm the one he's after…" Gerard said. "They're after me because I know what they're up to…"

"Well, I didn't just come here to for nothing… I may as well have some fun while I'm here…" Night Shroud said as he strapped on a Duel Disk and tossed one to Gerard. "How about this? If you win, then you're free to go… But if I win, then… Well let's just say you'll be joining the guards that I dealt with…"

"Alright, you have a deal." Gerard said as he strapped on the Duel Disk, inserted his deck and activated it.

"Gerard, you can't be serious! You haven't dueled for years!" Alexis shouted.

"Relax… I know what I'm doing!" Gerard shouted.

'Man, I haven't done this in awhile… Hope I'm not too rusty…' Gerard thought.

"Let's Duel!" they said in unison

Meanwhile…

"…? Where am I?" Jeffrey said as he scanned his surrounding, only to see nothing but Abyss…

"You're in the Shadow Realm…" a voice said in the deep void.

"Huh! Shadow Realm!" Jeffrey said as his mind began racing with thoughts and plans on trying to escape the hellish void.

Then, a monster clad in black robes, and armed with what appears to be a scythe came hovering to Jeffrey.

"So… You're that boy who defeated Zorc?" the grim reaper said.

"Zorc? You mean that loser?" Jeffrey said. "Well, yeah, I am… And that jerk deserves what he got for harming someone…"

"Indeed… Monsters are forbidden to go to the Mortal World unless they are summoned…" the grim reaper said. "I don't know nor do I wish to know how you came here, but since I'm in gratitude to you, then I'll show you the way out of this place…"

"Great!" Jeffrey said with much glee.

"Hm… However, it's a difficult task…" the cloaked figure said.

"Well, I'm willing to do what it takes!" Jeffrey said. "There's someone back in the Mortal World who needs me back!"

"Very well... Follow me…" he said as Jeffrey followed. "You must defeat the guardian who guards the gates back to the Mortal World. If you emerge victorious, then he'll deem you worthy to return… However, should you lose, your soul is to be trapped in the Shadow Realm for all eternity."

They then arrived in front of a large gate. The gate was so large that one could swear that giants could pass through it without having to kneel down. The cloaked figure then vanished into the dark void without a trace.

"So… You're the guardian of this gate?" Jeffrey asked.

"Yes… I am the guardian known as… Panic…" he introduced. "And if you want to pass through, then you'll have to beat me in a duel!"

"A duel? Fine, it's on!" Jeffrey said as his Duel Disk suddenly appeared in his left arm and his own deck inserted in it.

"Heh… No one has gotten passed this gate!" Panic said. "What makes you think that you could beat me and pass through?"

"No one has gotten passed you eh? Well I think I'll have fun dueling you." Jeffrey said with much confidence in his voice.

"Don't speak out of your league boy! Like I said, no one has passed me before!" Panic said.

"Well I'm going to be the first." Jeffrey said as cool as a cucumber.

"You talk pretty big for a chump who knows nothing about dueling!" Panic said as he began laughing hysterically

"Well you talk pretty big for a guy who's about to be beaten by a chump who knows nothing about dueling." Jeffrey said as Panic's laugh turned into anger and rage.

"You'll pay for that boy!" Panic shouted as he activated his Duel Disk.

"Duel!" they both shouted in unison.

To Be Continued…..

Will he escape the Shadow Realm?

And what does Gerard exactly know?

Find out in the next Chapter! Later guys! )


End file.
